


Grade Three Concussion

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [463]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's got a concussion and he's not the best patient.





	Grade Three Concussion

Benny looks decidedly unimpressed. “Either ride piggy back, or I carry you bridal style.”

Dean grins. “Sammy ain’t that kinda girl, you gotta wine and dine his ass first.”

Benny looks even more unimpressed and points out of the room. Dean rolls his eyes but leaves, and Sam might enjoy seeing Dean roll over like that with no complaint if he weren’t still having it out with Benny.

“C'mon, Benny, I’m fine,” he wheedles.

“You have a grade three concussion and I am still relatively positive you cannot see straight. Don’t ‘I’m fine’ me,” Benny snaps. “You’re not supposed to be outta bed.”

Sam was unconscious for four and a half hours, worried the shit out of his brother and his boyfriend, puked for about twelve hours straight afterwards, couldn’t keep track of new memories for days, and, yes, still can’t see that straight. But he’s not exactly admitting to that.

“It’s been almost a week.”

“It’s been four days an’ you’ll stay in that bed as long as ya need to heal,” Benny says. He sighs. “Ya bored? That the issue? Doc said be careful with what ya do but I could read to you.”

Sam perks up. “You’d…come sit with me?” He’s been nearly alone since he got home from the hospital. Not that Benny hasn’t been attentive, but he mostly brings food and pets Sam’s hair, careful of the hospital-stitched head wound, and then tells Sam to get some rest on his way out the door.

Benny’s whole expression softens, then looks sad. “I…course, Sam. Yeah, course. Be right there, wherever you want me. I was jus’ worried, I’d interrupt you gettin’ some sleep.”

“I’ve slept too much,” Sam says petulantly. “You’d come with me?”

“Lemme bring you to bed. Then I’ll get'cha the lunch I’ve been workin’ on, then I’ll be with ya ‘til I need to get your dinner. Promise.”

Sam thinks about it for a moment. “Benny?”

“Yeah, Sugar?”

“I don’t think…I can hold on, during a piggy-back,” he admits sheepishly.

Benny smiles gently at him, then bends to scoop him up into his arms, pressing a light kiss to Sam’s forehead as he does. “That’s okay, Sugar. I got'cha.”


End file.
